The Curse of Melkor
by RpGGaMeR
Summary: It has been many years since anyone has seen the white wizard Saruman. But after some peculiar happenings around Iron Hills and Grey Mountains, Aragorn gathers the original fellowship, in an effort to stop Saruman's return to power.
1. Prologue

A thick fog covered the peaks of the Iron Hills. Out of the mist appeared a wraith-like creature. Bright red eyes scanned the area for any sign of living creatures and focused on a small crow fruitlessly trying to pull a worm out of the ground. The wraith slowly glided towards it reaching out of its tattered robes with deathly white hands. Sensing something was wrong, the crow looked up and saw a demonic creature staring at it hungrily. With a shrill screech, the bird frantically began to flap its wings. The wraith made a grabbing motion and the crow seemed to freeze in midair. An aura of light surrounded the crow and slowly seeped towards the wraith. Finally, the crow fell to the ground, dead.

A few moments later, an orc trotted up and lowered his head with respect. "Master, I have assembled the Uruk-hai. Shall we proceed?"

The wraith turned. "Not yet", it whispered softly, "Continue gathering forces. It will take a while for me to absorb enough energy to begin searching. I'm going to need more power than I had in my past life." It then glided westward, in search of more prey.

The orc nodded and got up to follow its master. "Yes… Saruman."

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I'll make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 1

The Curse of Melkor- Chapter One

Rated T for violence, use of alcoholic beverages, and mild language.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any characters/places relating to it.

It was a warm peaceful evening in the Shire. A gentle breeze blew past, stirring the browning leaves of the trees surveying the rolling hills. A shout was heard from a nearby hobbit hole, breaking the calm silence.

"CURSE YOU FOOL OF A TOOK!" yelled Meriadoc Brandybuck, causing some hobbits to poke their heads out of their windows.

"Merry, what is the meaning of this?" asked a plump gray-haired Halfling grumpily.

"Oh… I'm sorry Mr. Grimtooth. I was just looking for Pippin," replied Merry sheepishly, as the other hobbits went about their business.

"Look with your EYES, not with your MOUTH," said Mr. Grimtooth. "It'd do a world of good for all of us. Besides, your friend is probably at the Cardigan Puss Room… or something like that- said something about earning enough money to buy a new sword…"

"I knew it!" Merry dashed off without another word, and made a beeline towards the nearest tavern, _The Golden Mushroom_, where Pippin had been spending most of his time lately. As he looked up, Merry saw the rapidly setting sun and cursed under his breath. The hobbit, his breath coming out in hard puffs, quickened his pace as the tavern came into view. He skidded to a stop nearly tripping over a few scattered kegs of ale. Stopping to catch his breath, he walked up the entrance pulling open the old, worn door.

A cloud of smoke engulfed him as Merry went in. The poor hobbit went into a coughing fit and recovered only after a few moments of leaning- dazed- on a nearby wall. After the smoke had cleared, Merry scanned the room and saw complete chaos. There were hobbits eating, drinking, smoking, singing, yelling, and running around like idiots. Several hobbits had invented a new game consisting of throwing empty beer bottles at a target drawn on the wall. On the other side of the room, two hobbits appeared to be heatedly arguing over a plate of fried mushrooms.

Behind them, Pippin was playing cards with a few rich hobbits at a table stacked high with gold coins. Merry headed towards him stumbling over more than a few sleeping hobbits. Upon reaching the table, he whispered to Pippin, "Come on, did you forget our meeting with Aragorn and the others?"

"Jus' a mo', Merry, I'm actually winnin' for once," replied Pippin with a lopsided grin.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" muttered Merry, "If Sam were here he'd fix you. Now come on!"

"You can't just take him away like that," protested one of the other hobbits loudly. "Quitting while he's ahead… that's bad sportsmanship, that it is."

The others nodded with complete agreement. Merry impatiently unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the speaker.

"I need Pippin to come with me _now_," he said in a dangerously quiet voice. "If any of you object, we can settle this outside."

The formerly pompous hobbits seated around the table, shook their heads, terrified at the mad hobbit before them.

Merry lifted Pippin up with a grunt of exertion and slung the hobbit over his shoulder. Then he carried Pippin out with gold coins still dropping out of the other hobbit's fingers.

After leaving the chaotic tavern, Merry dunked Pippin in a nearby pond. A few moments later, Pippin surfaced, coughing.

He turned and found himself staring at a furious hobbit. "Oh… hullo Merry!" he said in an overly cheery voice, "What're you doing here?"

"YOU WORTHLESS OAF!" yelled Merry, "We should've started for Bree an HOUR ago! I told Sam to go on ahead to report that we would be late because YOU were off drinking when you should've been getting ready to go!"

"Alright, but I'm here _now_, right?" said Pippin meekly. "Let's just go."

Merry muttered an incomprehensible reply and started back to his home, still grumbling, with Pippin right behind him. They reached the hobbit hole and went around to the back where two ponies were tied up. Merry slung a bag of supplies over his pony and Pippin did the same for his. Then they mounted up, and without another backwards glance, rode east towards the Brandywine River.

"Alright, time for a break."

Pippin gave a tired cheer as he practically fell off his pony. Merry dismounted as well, and took out a paper bag.

It had taken nearly an hour to get to the Brandywine River, and the two hobbits had stopped for a much needed break. They were in a small clearing by the side of the road, where the sound of running water could clearly be heard.

"We don't have time to build a fire, so we'll just have to eat these cold." Merry stuck a mushroom in his mouth and tossed the bag to Pippin.

They ate silently for a few moments, each deep in his own thoughts.

"Do you remember this place?" asked Pippin, "Wasn't it our special shortcut to the mushrooms?"

"Of course I remember. I was the one that found it," replied Merry. "I'll bet that farmer's still after our blood."

"This was also where we met up with Sam and Frodo when-"

Pippin cut himself off abruptly and there was silence once more. He looked down sadly. Both hobbits had known Frodo as a good friend and loyal companion. Since he had gone to the Grey Havens with Gandalf and Bilbo, the two of them, as well as Sam, missed him greatly.

Pippin broke the silence, "Why don't I go fill up the canteens? Here, I'll take yours."

Pippin disappeared into the forest, with a canteen in each hand. Merry turned away as he left and looked up at the darkening sky. A single star appeared and shone brightly. The chattering of the woodland creatures grew soft as the forest settled down for the night. Everything seemed normal.

_What could Aragorn be calling us for? _Merry wondered. _It has to be important for him to leave Gondor… Well, whatever it is should be better than idling in the Shire all day. I remember what Uncle Bilbo used to say: I think I'm quite ready for another adventure… _

Suddenly, Merry heard a thunderous roar. He jumped to his feet just as Pippin came ran back.

"Uruk-hai…" he gasped. "Over twenty of them…"

Merry quickly roused the sleeping ponies. The two hobbits hopped on and urged their ponies east, hearts beating with apprehension and fear. A horde of orcs came into view up ahead, and before they could load their crossbows, the two ponies crashed into them, knocking a few into the river. The ponies galloped on without stopping, crossing the Brandywine in one massive leap. But the orcs pursued them even as they rode into the Old Forest. They continued for what seemed like hours, with the Uruk-hai always less than thirty paces behind them. Finally, an orc archer realized he had a bow and arrows to use. With a twang of a bowstring, an arrow flew into Pippin's pony. The slain creature fell with a crash; Pippin jumped off and landed neatly on his feet.

"Pippin! Grab on!" Merry doubled back swiftly, extending his arm towards Pippin. Pippin leapt up, and with Merry's help landed behind the other hobbit.

After regaining its balance, the remaining pony continued on, with the orcs no more than two spear-lengths away. All of a sudden, a dozen more orcs burst out of the bushes ahead of them.

"Oh no, we're surrounded!" yelled Pippin in despair.

"It was nice knowing you, my friend," said Merry dramatically. "If we're going to be slaughtered by these barbarians, let us at least make one final valiant stand!"

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter one… please review.**


End file.
